The Cliffhanger
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Momiji falls off a cliff! How will the others rescue him?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Thank you Jessica for the idea of this new fanfic!  
  
~= Chapter One: Cliffhanger! =~  
  
Momiji: Wee!  
  
Kyo: Every time you speak it pisses me off!  
  
Kyo hits Momiji on the head.  
  
Momiji: Waahh! Kyo hit me! Waahh!  
  
Kyo keeps on hitting Momiji on the head.  
  
Mattii: Kyo-k~un!  
  
Kyo: Nani?  
  
Mattii: Yamero!  
  
Momiji backs away from Kyo. Momiji falls down the cliff  
  
Everyone: Momiji!  
  
Shigure: I'm hungry! And I've gotta go pee! Yamii-chan! Can you open the door to the house!  
  
Mattii: But, hurry! Momiji just fell!  
  
Shigure: Oh, so you think that Momiji is more important than your older brother?  
  
Mattii: Just hurry!  
  
Shigure: Fine, fine just you wait till you regret this!  
  
Juki: Hurry up! Man Onii-san! You have to go then Go!  
  
Momiji: Help me!  
  
Tohru: Momiji-san!  
  
Tohru jumps off the cliff.  
  
Yuki and Kyo: Honda-san!  
  
They jumped in after her.  
  
I know this is short, but wait till the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Two: The Cliffhanger!  
  
See ya then! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  
  
{Previously:  
  
Momiji: Help me!  
  
Tohru: Momiji-san!  
  
Tohru jumps off the cliff.  
  
Yuki and Kyo: Honda-san!  
  
They jumped in after her.}  
  
~+Chapter Two: Cliffhanger! +~  
  
Shigure: That felt well!  
  
Juki: Hold on!  
  
Momiji hung onto a branch hanging onto the cliff.  
  
Momiji: Tohru-chan!  
  
Tohru: Momiji-kun!  
  
Tohru was underneath Momiji.  
  
Yuki: Honda-san!  
  
Kyo: Abunai!  
  
Tohru grabbed a branch that was under Momiji and she held out her hand to Yuki and Kyo. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand. Kyo went splat!  
  
Kyo: IITTTAA!!!  
  
Yuki: Baka neko!  
  
Kyo: Oi!  
  
Mattii looked down the cliff.  
  
Mattii: I wish you were down there Onii-san!  
  
Shigure: How can you be so cruel to your older brother? It's so mean.  
  
Dittomon came out of the car. And she heard what Mattii said.  
  
Dittomon: I'll push him over!  
  
Dittomon pushed him over.  
  
Shigure: AAHHHH! YAMII-CHAN! YOUR THING PUSHED ME!  
  
Mattii: It's Dittomon! Not a thing!  
  
Shigure: Gomen ne! Mondai!  
  
Juki: Hatori-kun! Mondai!  
  
Hatori: Nani? Shigure?  
  
Mattii: They, uh, fell down the cliff!  
  
Hatori: That's what they get for being stupid!  
  
Juki: It was actually Kyo's fault for treating Momiji!  
  
Ayame: Everyone's down a hole how funny! Hatori, let's get some tea, come on now Yamii-chan, serve us some tea, please.  
  
Mattii: Okay!  
  
Then Ayame fell off the cliff. Hatori grabbed onto Ayame but he fell in too.  
  
Juki: Yamii-chan, forget the tea, ne?  
  
Mattii: Ne!  
  
[Translations: Abunai! ~ Look out! IITTTAA!!! ~ OOOOOWWW!! Baka neko! ~ Stupid Cat! Oi! ~ Hey! Onii-san! ~ Older Brother! Gomen ne! ~ I'm so sorry! Mondai ~ Help! As in -Problem! Nani? ~ What? Ne ~ Okay!]  
  
To be continued...  
  
How'd you like? Not very funny I know! Well, please Review this! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
  
~+ The Cliffhanger: Chapter Three +~  
  
Momiji: Who's on the tree branch swinging?  
  
**Fast**Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame fell off the cliff  
  
Yuki and Tohru are hanging  
  
Somebody help us!  
  
Yamii-chan please help us!  
  
Juki help us to~oo!  
  
Who's on the tree branch swinging?  
  
**Fast**Kyo, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame fell off the cliff  
  
Yuki and Tohru are hanging  
  
Somebody help us!  
  
Mattii: I'm coming down there! Hold on! If you're stuck I wanna be stuck too!  
  
Everyone down there: ... without your powers to help you get up?  
  
Mattii: Sure! It's going to be fun!  
  
Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu and Kagura looked at Mattii.  
  
Kagura: Uh, Yamii-chan? What are you doing?  
  
Hiro: Are you going to jump off that cliff? Since you really are that stupid, huh?  
  
Mattii: If you claim me to be stupid, go ahead tell everyone I am!  
  
Hatsuharu: You're not that stupid! We all know it; at least you're smarter than Hiro.  
  
Kisa: That's right, you're not that stupid, Hiro's just being mean.  
  
Hiro: You're supposed to be on my side!  
  
Mattii: Ja ne! Mattii jumped down the cliff with a delighted scream. And Dittomon went before her and landed right on Dittomon, who had transformed into a pillow. Juki jumped too and landed on Dittomon.  
  
Juki: Are you okay, Yamii-chan?  
  
Kyo: You're okay right?  
  
Mattii: Hai, hai!  
  
Kagura: KYO~KU~N!!!!!  
  
Kyo: Ku'! It's Kagura!  
  
Kagura: If he's down there than I'm going down there too!  
  
Kagura jumped and landed right on Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Ahh! Kuso! Nani!  
  
Kagura: I came down here to be with you silly!  
  
Hatsuharu: Is Yuki down there?  
  
Mattii: Yes!  
  
Kyo: Kagura! Would you get off me!  
  
Kagura: Oh, I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!  
  
Kyo: Yeah, right. (Kyo dusted off all the dirt) Kyo: This was my favorite shirt too!  
  
Kagura: The one I bought?  
  
Kyo: Yeah!  
  
Kagura exploded. Kagura: KYO~KUN!!!!!  
  
Kyo: Uhg! Daa!  
  
Hatsuharu: I'm coming down.  
  
Dittomon: Can I be your pillow too?  
  
Hatsuharu: Sure, why not!  
  
Hatsuharu jumped. He landed on Dittomon.  
  
Kisa: How is it down there?  
  
Tohru: I don't think I can hang on any longer!  
  
Momiji: Me either!  
  
Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru were plunging forwards the ground.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Please Review!  
  
{Next time:  
  
Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru were plunging forwards the ground.  
  
Momiji: Tohru! I'm scared!  
  
Kyo: Ahh! Get off of my back!!  
  
Kagura: Never!  
  
Shigure: Oh, How fun it is to be down in this pit of darkness and doom to whoever is in it! Oh how it is to see Tohru hanging there with her skirt right there in the breeze of this place.  
  
Mattii: Onii-san!! (Mattii whacks Shigure and so does Juki)  
  
Juki: Baka Shigure! Bad Dog! Naughty Dog! Very Bad Dog! Now go into that corner and think about what you've done!  
  
Shigure went into the corner.} 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
  
~+Chapter Four: Cliffhanger+~  
  
Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru were plunging forwards the ground.  
  
Momiji: Tohru! I'm scared!  
  
Kyo: Ahh! Get off of my back!!  
  
Kagura: Never!  
  
Shigure: Oh, How fun it is to be down in this pit of darkness and doom to whoever is in it! Oh how it is to see Tohru hanging there with her skirt right there in the breeze of this place.  
  
Mattii: Onii-san!! (Mattii whacks Shigure and so does Juki)  
  
Juki: Baka Shigure! Bad Dog! Naughty Dog! Very Bad Dog! Now go into that corner and think about what you've done!  
  
Shigure went into the corner.  
  
Mattii: Hentai iyo, Onii-san.  
  
Shigure: You spoiled my fun!  
  
Hatori: How did I ever put up with you in high school?  
  
Ayame: I dunno, how?  
  
Hatori: How am I supposed to answer that if I don't even know the answer?  
  
Ayame: They say the stupidest questions are the ones you don't ask.  
  
Tohru fell on Dittomon. Yuki fell on Ayame. Momiji fell on Kyo.  
  
Yuki: Why are you even here Onii-san?  
  
Kyo: Momiji get the hell off of me!!  
  
Kyo hit Momiji on the head.  
  
Momiji: Wahhh!! Kyo ya buta!  
  
Mizuii: Onii-san, why is it that you're all in this ditch?  
  
Hatori: Mizuii, I don't think that's a question I can't answer.  
  
Mizuii: Oh, okay. Can I come?  
  
Hatori: I don't think...-  
  
Mizuii jumped.  
  
Hatori:- you should jump, because we're all stuck down here.  
  
Then a car pulled up on top of the cliff. The car made a screech when it came by. The driver was reckless. A man stepped out of the car. He had about the same hair color as Mattii and he almost looked like Yuki.  
  
Yuki and Mattii: AKITO-SAN!!  
  
Akito: What's this? The cursed Souma family is in this hole. You must be so stupid to fall in this.  
  
Akito turned around, he opened the car door. But, instead he fell in the hole too.  
  
Yuki: This is bad.  
  
Akito fell on Shigure.  
  
Akito: Thank you Shigure, for the nice landing.  
  
Shigure grunted: Sure thing, I'm happy to be in your assistance.  
  
Akito: It looks like you're all well. Mattii... Yuki... How are you?  
  
Yuki: What are you doing here?  
  
Akito: I came by for a visit and since Hatori already went I came in another car.  
  
Mattii: Oh, okay.  
  
Akito: Everyone make a ladder so I can climb up.  
  
Kyo: It won't work! We won't make it all the way up there!!  
  
Ritsu came by. Hearing all the commotion made him come.  
  
Ritsu: Arei?  
  
Mattii: Ritsu-san! Ogenki desu ka?  
  
Ritsu: Genki desu. Ayame-san koko desu ka?  
  
Momoji: Hai.  
  
Mattii: Please, don't come down.  
  
Ritsu already jumped before Mattii could say anything.  
  
Mattii: Never mind...  
  
Ritsu: Oh, okay...  
  
Kyo: Great now, we're all stuck down in this pit!!  
  
Kisa: Now, what do we do?  
  
Akito was shocked. Akito: So, Kisa you learned how to speak. Good.  
  
Kisa backed away from Akito. She ran behind Tohru.  
  
Akito: Oh, running behind Miss Honda isn't a good idea Kisa. You better stay away.  
  
Tohru's heart was racing very fast. She put out all the courage she could to stand up to Akito. But, instead it was Mattii who tried to protect Tohru and Kisa.  
  
Mattii: Please, Akito-Ouji-san, don't harm Kisa-san or Honda-san. Please, or I will hate you!  
  
Akito turned around and tried to go up cliff. Everyone just watched.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry if it's too short. I was having a blocking though again. Please if you have any ideas, tell me, please.  
  
{Next Time:  
  
Akito turned around and tried to go up cliff. Everyone just watched. As he was two feet off the ground her fell down. Mattii helped him up.  
  
Akito: Thank you, Yamii-chan. I will take that to my grave.}  
  
What can I say? I can't think right now! 


End file.
